


The Elder Wand.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original title huh. The Elder Wand, told by the Elder Wand. Slightly based in my Bronwen Weasley AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elder Wand.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is just a tiny thing. It is based in my BWAU, but it isn't really noticeable, not really.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

I passed hands easily. Never staying in one's fingers for too long. But that was fine. I needed more power, and they were all weak.

I could do better. But they weren't right. They didn't know how to use me correctly. I was wasted on the ignorant brutes.

But not for long. The man had power. He knew how to use that power. And I was glad to serve him.

He was smart, but even his plans could go wrong. He didn't know. I find that her power was above average, at most. But I never did stay in her hands for too long.

Than that man, the evil one. I wouldn't care either way if he was good or bad, but he didn't earn me. He did not get to use me. He didn't gain my obedience. He paid for it in the end.

And it was the end. The end for him, and the end for me.

I was snapped, never to be used again. But then, I don't mind. I'm just glad that no more weaklings are handling me, no more incompetent fools to serve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short.
> 
> Mars


End file.
